


Specific

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mommy Kink, incest without them knowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma takes directions from Mary Margaret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Specific

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: instructions

‘Emma, come sit here with Mommy.’

‘Yes, Mommy,’ piped up Emma, hurriedly sitting on Mommy’s bed, next to Mommy, of course.

‘Emma, do you promise to listen to Mommy and do as she says?’

‘Yes, Mommy!’ replies Emma, nodding furiously.

‘Do you want to do everything Mommy says?’

_‘Mommy.’_

The desire dripping from Emma’s voice made Mary Margaret pause. She still couldn’t believe that Emma could love her this way, _want_ her like this. She leant over and palmed Emma’s cheek, loving the way Emma leaned into the touch, almost falling from her eagerness.

‘Kiss Mommy.’

Emma pecked her cheek. Mary Margaret raised a brow at Emma’s cheeky smile. Mary Margaret inhaled, she knew what Emma wanted. It was obvious.

‘Emma, I want you to kiss Mommy on the mouth, use your tongue.’

Emma did as commanded, even gifting Mary Margaret with a suck on her bottom lip.

‘Unzip Mommy’ jeans and put your hand inside Mommy’s panties.’

As Emma’s middle finger touched her clit, she let out a small gasp. She indulged herself by shifting her hips to grind against the hand currently in her pants.

‘Can you move your hand much, Baby?’

Emma pouted and shook her head, ‘No, Mommy.’

‘Mm, take Mommy’s pants off then. Touch Mommy as much as possible while you work.’

She didn’t help at all, savouring the feel of Emma’s hands on her ass, hips, thighs, and down to her calves.

‘My good girl. You’re making your Mommy feel so good.’


End file.
